


tea time conversations

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: "How'd you learn about making the beast with two backs?"(or: reminiscing on sex ed.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	tea time conversations

"Got a question for you, love."

"Yes?"

"How'd you learn about making the beast with two backs?"

Dimitri looks up from his afternoon tea with a baffled expression. Words slow to come to his mind before he sets his teacup down. "I don't know what I expected."

Claude gives him a playful wink. 

Dimitri pinches the crumb of a leftover biscuit in front of him. Watches it crumble into a grainy dust. "I was twelve or thirteen. One of the aids in the castle sat me down at my father's request. It was technical knowledge that focused on child bearing. They did not discuss pleasure but I'd already discovered it myself a summer prior."

"You mentioned that."

"Mm..." Words leave him again, vanishing with the next blink of his eye. His stomach gives an anxious clutch, simulating a cramp he knows isn't real, just a manifestation of his discomfort. It's still hard to separate the time before the tragedy, when in his mind that boy died a long time ago. Claude's hand comes on top of his, the weight of it reassuring and Dimitri lifts his head to see Claude smiling, less cheeky, concern tucked in the corner of his mouth. 

Worse than the point of his arrow, Dimitri can't stand how that look penetrates through the muck in his mind.

"At the Academy," he speaks without thought, unable to sit in this moment any longer. "When the gossip flew around about my views on pre-marital sex, for all it was mortifying to know others were having such thoughts about me, I was grateful it meant no one would approach me." He rolls his wrist so his palm faces Claude's. "At that time, I... felt so unsightly the idea of baring my body to anyone was unfathomable." 

Everyone spoke volumes about the Crown Prince's handsome features, the strong proportions of his body. All Dimitri could see was scarred tissue and the burden of phantoms. Convinced his existence was a cruel mistake, too many times he felt like an animal trying to claw its own skin off. 

Time has granted him the distance to see he was unwell but it hardly makes looking back on it any more pleasant. 

"And... ugh, this is embarrassing." 

"Nope. Well, it might feel that way but I want to hear what you have to say. If you want to tell me, you should."

"I don't know if it's a matter of want or should..."

"I'd hazard it's both."

"I... was having a particularly good day. During our assignment the Professor gave us, I told Dedue I was... curious about men. I can't remember how it came up. I don't know why I told him. But we were pulling up weeds and he was answering questions I had. He was as inexperienced as I was but it was so easy for him to talk about it." Dimitri sighs. "I wondered what was wrong with me."

"Nothing wrong. Just a difference in education." Claude rubs his chin. "Admittedly, I'm surprised you had your talk so young."

"Ah. Had my father lived, it was possible I could have been married before I was eighteen. They wanted to be sure I was equipped. Frankly, even before the turns my life took, I didn't understand what the big deal was." He hadn't known sex could be both sacred _and_ fun. At least, it ended up being that way for him.

Claude gives a warm laugh. "Yeah, I was with you on that one. I was more than a little bored and curious after the war when I started experimenting. It wasn't as relaxing as I hoped."

"Did you... You said you were quite young when you learned about sex."

"About ten. That's standard in Almyra. And when you're me, and you see animals mating, you have questions for your parents anyway."

Dimitri snorts loudly,

"Why did you ask me that."

"Because I was curious."

Dimitri's brow raises expectantly.

"And... was wondering who you learned about blowjobs from." Claude fesses up. Waving him off. "I'm glad it was Dedue, because looking at your friend group, Dima? I couldn't picture you surviving that conversation with Sylvain."

"Oh, goddess, I would never." 

Claude's laugh surprises them both. 

The pinch in his stomach lets go. 

He helps himself to another cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in Feb and still felt fond of it, so now it's here c:


End file.
